


A first

by dreamedofwings (fabre)



Series: It's a Long Road to Heaven (good thing I'm on it with you) [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, First Kiss, M/M, Omega Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:39:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabre/pseuds/dreamedofwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have been on several dates already and Castiel has yet to regret his decision to give Dean as many chances as one could possibly hope for. They have not kissed, only hugged, and it has been hard on both of them, their bodies telling them their perfect match is right there, available and willing and within their reach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A first

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilyflower06](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyflower06/gifts).



They have been on several dates already and Castiel has yet to regret his decision to give Dean as many chances as one could possibly hope for. They have not kissed, only hugged, and it has been hard on both of them, their bodies telling them their perfect match is right there, available and willing and  _within their reach_.

Their friends keep questioning them about it, wondering why they won’t just mate if they are that interested in each other, why they won’t just trust their instincts and Castiel knows they mean well. It is what they know and understand, after all.

But Dean and him are different. They  _want_  it to be different. This is about more than compatible scents to them. Over the last few dates, Castiel has gotten to know this man who is so much more than just an alpha, who gets endearingly nervous (while trying to pretend he is not) over whether he is treating Castiel right and who more often than not sticks his own foot in his mouth, but increasingly so as Castiel gets to know him better, he finds himself amused rather than offended when it happens. It’s hard not to, when he knows how sweet Dean truly is.

They do not think they are better than anyone for thinking this way, but it was something they had both been searching for all along without realizing it, and suddenly years of not finding the ‘right’ person to date, something always feeling off about them, seem to make sense.

This only makes Castiel feel more certain that they were destined to meet.

They are sitting on the hood of Dean’s car, parked in front of a secluded lake Dean likes to take him to sometimes — his secret spot where he goes to recover after a particularly emotionally draining case, to fish and think and heal, a place only Castiel and his little brother know about. They are watching the sunset after a late lunch that Castiel packed for them, Castiel’s head resting on Dean’s shoulder as the latter drums a random melody on the back of Castiel’s hand with his fingers, a song he recognizes from the old but well-loved tapes Dean keeps in his car.

"Dean?" There is no need to raise his voice, they are alone in the clearing and they are sitting so close it would be virtually impossible for Dean to miss his words.

"Yeah, babe?"

Castiel used to complain about the nickname, arguing he was ‘certainly not an infant, Dean Winchester’, but the name (as well as the warm way Dean utters the endearment) has grown on him.

"You have never tried to kiss me."

Dean sits up a little straighter to look down at him, tightening his arm around the slightly shorter man, “‘Course not, sweetheart. Is this about me telling you how the guys at work were teasing me about it? Because I don’t care if it takes a year, we’ll go at your pace. I’ll deal with Ash — I still know where he hides his porn and I can make sure to leave it where Bobby—”

He does not get to finish, because suddenly his vision is nothing but Castiel, kneeling in front of him on the hood and taking his face in his hands, pressing their lips together for the first time and leaving them both breathless.

"… Wow." Is all Dean can get out at first, staring wide-eyed at Castiel, "I did  _not_  see that coming — not that I’m complaining, because —.

"Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

And for the next hour or so, Dean appears to be happy to follow that instruction.


End file.
